


How Many Miracles Does it Take to change a Faucet

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cavity inducing, stupidly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: Aziraphale tries to do a home repair the human way. Honestly, just a foolish little ficlet fluff from someone who has not written in far too long.





	How Many Miracles Does it Take to change a Faucet

Crowley looked up from his cell phone and the elongated argument he’d just spurred on Facebook over whether or not pineapple did truly belong on pizza. He’d lost track of time and he had a dinner date after all. He rolled off the couch and went to hunt through the bookshop and flat for Aziraphale. Bedroom? No. Book shop? No. Office? No. Kitchen, possibly? No. Did he wander out despite their plans for the evening?

Finally Crowley resorted to standing in the middle of the shop and yelling “Oi! Angel you here somewhere?”

“Over here dear.”

Crowley followed the voice to the small loo off near the side entrance. Aziraphale was kneeling in front of the sink, surrounded by various tools.

Crowley was glad his sunglasses his facial expression. “Something I can help with, Angel?”

“Er, no. One of the customers today was just complaining about the faucet not working, and I did some research and thought I could just swap it out.”

“Why do you even have this? It’s not like you need it.”

“Well no, but there was on particularly memorable occasion where a parent brought their impatient five year old into the store and ever since I’ve thought it was less hassle to have one available than not.”

“Okay, so let me miracle it and let’s go to dinner?”

“Oh I thought it’d be interesting to try it the human way!”

Crowley paused. “So, we can call a plumber?”

“Oh nonsense. It’s a very easy fix! I looked up a video on how to do it on YouTube. And really we should be using fewer miracles day to day.”

Crowley filed away the fact that Aziraphale had not only been digging around YouTube, and actually using it diligently for educational purposes as something to examine later. For now he simply arched his brow and looked on.

Aziraphale smiled brightly and turned back to the task at hand. He reached back under the sink and began unscrewing the water line in. Before Crowley could shout a warning, the water line was loose, and so was the water. Aziraphale sputtered in soaked shock as he glared at the still spraying water line. Crowley hid a smile as he waved his hand turning the water valve off.

“Okay there?”

“Perfectly fine. Minor mishap. Silly mistake, just forgot to turn the water off, or maybe some was still left in the line!”

“Angel, please just let me miracle it?”

“No, no if the humans can do this it surely must be relatively simple.”

Crowley repositioned himself leaning casually on the door, but hopefully out of the splash zone.

Azirphale hummed to himself as he continued to unhook the rest of the water lines and began unscrewing the top of the faucet. Crowley was pretty certain he used a miracle for a particularly stripped screw, but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Would you mind holding these for me, dear?”

Crowley judged the chances of getting drenched and carefully leaned in closer to hold the small nuts and bolts as Aziraphale continued taking things apart. That is, until he got a slight bit distracted overanalyzing a particular curl that was bouncing a bit and… Aziraphale and Crowley both stared as the small nut tinkled it’s way down the drain.

Aziraphale’s face fell, “Maybe we should call the plumber”

Crowley looked at the drain. Then he looked at the saddened look on Aziraphale’s face. Then he considered briefly that he was, indeed, an utter sucker and this bit at least was his fault.

The next second he’d transformed into a snake small enough to reach down the drain and quickly popped down, grabbed the nut in his mouth, and spit it out on the counter before changing human again.

“Oh my earth, that was disgusting, do you never clean that drain?”

Aziraphale beamed as he discretely waved his hand miracling the sink muck out of Crowley’s hair. Crowley was too enamored by the smile to notice the brief breeze as his hair cleaned itself out.

After a minute of the two staring at each other rather than the sink, Crowley cleared his throat. “That reservation at the Ritz won’t last all night. Are you sure I can’t just finish it up with a little miracle?”

Aziraphale sighed briefly and turned back to the sink. “No, no, look we’ve got the old one off, we just need to get the new one one!” He moved to put the new faucet on. “I can’t seem to make it fit”

“Did you…. Did you measure it before you bought a new one?”

“Oh no, but they should all be the same size shouldn’t they?”

Crowley smiled “Let me try”

As Crowley took Aziraphale’s spot in front of the sink he quickly snapped his fingers, resizing the faucet so that it slipped into the existing space easily. “It must have just been getting hung up on something. All set now!”

“Oh! Oh yes very good”

The water lines blessedly fit as Aziraphale reconnected them to the bottom of the new faucet. Once they were hooked up, Crowley quietly waved his hand from the door flipping the water back on. Aziraphale turned the water on and smiled beatifically as the water came out as planned. “See, just like the humans!”

“Just like the humans, Angel. But you may want to dry off before we head to the Ritz. I know we can make them overlook the dress code, but dripping on the floor is so 1460.”

Aziraphale looked down at his still wet clothes and sighed as he quickly miracled them dry. “I suppose one small miracle won’t hurt, after all, not like it had any impact on actually repairing the sink.”

Crowley opted not to reply and instead silently offered his arm as they made their way out the front door to the street.


End file.
